winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bloom's Fairy Outfits
Fairy Outfits Winx Fairy Outfit Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Dark Bloom When Bloom is transformed into Dark Bloom, her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, and gained dark violet eyeshadow. Her lipstick also changes to a dark purple. She also mostly becomes mute. Execpt when she chants “The Chant of Power.” Her outfits gets the look of holding her and controlling her with a dark curse. This is seen when she opens the passage and only her hair blows in the wind.Her still-sparkling Winx outfit becomes deep black instead of the usual cyan. All the cyan disappears from her dark bloom outfit.The tiara becomes silver and pointed, and the brooch on her shirt turns into diamond-shape dark purple one. Bloom's hair becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. Her boots becomes deep black and gains a weed like fringe. Her boots also get a silver lining on the bottom. Like the Trix’s boots when they transform. Her boots also become dramatically more high heeled The tips of her fingernails extend and the tips turn dark purplish-black. Her lower chest becomes more define. Her upper chest also become more sharp and defined. She also gains that classic evil overlord line toothy grin. She and her outfit get and evil light gloss. In the Nickelodeon version (The Shadow Phoenix special), Dark Bloom wears the gothic clothing style - she wears navy black leggings and her outfit only changes color. Her brooch's shape, her tiara's shape, her boots' shape do not change. Her tiara just turns deep gray. Her eye’s still turn yellow with cat-like pupils. Charmix Fairy Outifit Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. Enchantix Fairy Outfit Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. Believix Fairy Outfit From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of blue heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Sophix Fairy Outfit Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Fairy Outfit Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Fairy Outfit Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Sirenix Fairy Outfit Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hair bow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are seashell-shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish Bloomix Fairy Outfit Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders. Mythix Fairy Outfit Her hairstyle is similar to her Enchantix but has left-parted curly bangs. She wears a blue dress that is ruffled with dark blue strings around the dress. Her arm wear is a blue arm glove with spikes, and has small blue boots with pink and spikes. In her left arm, she holds her ancestral wands. Other things coming soon... Gallery Bloom Magia.JPG|Bloom in her Winx form (Original) Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Dark Bloom.png|Dark Bloom 300px-WinX-Special-004-20h16m31s228.jpg|Dark Bloom (Nickelodeon) Charmix Bloom.jpg|Bloom's Charmix Bloom Enchantix.jpg|Bloom in her Enchantix Bloom Believix.jpg|Bloom in her Believix Bloom Sophix.jpg|Bloom in her Sophix Bloom Lovix.jpg|Bloom in her Lovix 640px-Bloom Harmonix.jpg|Bloom in her Harmonix 640px-Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg|Bloom in her Sirenix 640px-Bloom Bloomix.jpg|Bloom in her Bloomix 640px-Bloom Mythix.jpg|Bloom in her Mythix Flame storm 606.png Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Fairy Forms Category:Fairy Outfits Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix